La maladie d'amûûûûr
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Tite fic très triste. Protégez vos claviers. Draco apprend la mort de son amant.


**_La maladie d'amûûûûr._**

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black, vous en doutiez ?

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez JK ROWLING n'écrit pas de fic sous le pseudo d'Alicya Potter-Black et que donc cette histoire n'est pas la sienne mais que les persos sont le siens et donc que je ne touche rien de cette histoire.

Rating : Même si ça ne se classe pas en M je le mets quand même. Parce qu'elle peut choquer les plus jeunes comme les moins jeunes d'ailleurs mais bon.

Note : C'est un One-Shot Yaoï. Donc homophobes partez, j'vous aime pas déjà et qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs. Allez ouste, dégagez.

Note 2 : Cette histoire je l'ai commencée il y a quelques mois puis pour une raison que j'ignore je l'ai arrêtée. Et en faisant du ménage dans mes fics sur mon ordi je l'ai retrouvée et je l'ai continuée. J'ai juste un conseil à vous donner, sortez vos boites de mouchoirs, une centaine de boites devraient suffir je pense mais prévoyez plus.

* * *

A chaque fois que nous sortons de chez nous, ils nous pointent du doigt.

Depuis qu'on l'a dit, ils nous considèrent comme des malades, comme des lépreux. Ils nous fuient comme la peste. Ils lui ont retiré son Insigne de Merlin 1° Classe, simplement parce que nous sommes ensemble.

Ses amis, nos amis nous ont répudiés. Ils considèrent que des gens comme nous ne devraient pas exister.

Certaines personnes pensent qu'il faudrait nous brûler sur un bûcher, comme au Moyen Age.

Nous recevons des centaines de lettres par jours qui nous menacent de mort. Certains nous disent qu'ils auraient préféré que Voldemort gagne.

Seules quelques rares personnes nous invitent à leurs tables comme Severus, Charlie ou Neville et je les en remercie grandement.

Notre seul crime seul crime est de nous aimer. Notre seul crime est d'être du même sexe. Nous ne faisons pourtant rien de mal.

Je me rappellerai toujours de la première fois que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Nous étions en cinquième année, il venait de perdre son parrain, mon père venait d'être enfermé à Azkaban. J'ai compris en voyant ses yeux si mélancoliques que je ne voulais plus jamais voir ce sentiment dans ses orbes si belles. J'ai compris que je voulais qu'il soit remplacé par l'amour. Durant la quasi totalité de notre sixième année je n'ai fais que chercher la bagarre. Pourtant j'avais si mal au fond de mon coeur que certains croyaient de glace. Un jour je l'ai coincé dans une salle vide et je lui ai tout dit, tout raconté. Et là il m'a embrassé, je lui ai rendu son baisé, à la fois tendre et sauvage. Nous y exprimions nos sentiments. Nous avons toujours caché notre relation durant cette année et demie qu'ils nous restait à faire à Poudlard. Puis nous avons eu nos ASPIC et lors de la cérémonie Voldemort a attaqué et nous nous sommes battu à côté l'un de l'autre. Il l'a vaincu. Après nous avons pris un appartement ensemble. Ils pensaient tous qu'on était juste des amis. Mais un jour on en a eu marre de se cacher et on s'est embrassé au plein milieu du chemin de traverse. C'était il y a deux ans. Depuis nous vivons un quasi cauchemar. Cependant notre couple résiste.

Je lui ai proposé plein de fois de partir vivre dans le monde moldu mais à chaque fois il a refusé. Il veut que la communauté sorcière accepte l'homosexualité mais il ne sait pas que c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Pour eux c'est une maladie mentale. Pourtant je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime qu'un seul homme, celui qui fait mon monde. Sans lui je serai mort depuis longtemps.

Je sais qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Pourtant il y a un mais. Je sais qu'il aurait tant voulut avoir des enfants. L'autre jour alors que je regardais la télévision, c'est un objet incroyable, il y avait un reportage sur l'Espagne. Elle va accordé le droit du mariage aux gay et l'adoption aussi. C'est quelque chose de fabuleux, il faut que j'en parle à Harry. Peut-être il voudra bien qu'on aille vivre là bas. Et puis il n'y a pas grand chose qui nous retient ici parce que nos vrais amis pourront toujours venir nous voir.

Harry, mon Harry est chef cuisinier dans un grand restaurant sorcier. Depuis que pour lui cuisiner n'est plus une corvée il adore préparer des petits plats. Il est partit faire quelques courses, les placards sont vides. Il met beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui je trouve, d'habitude il ne met même pas une demie heure pour faire les courses. Enfin, peut-être qu'en chemin il a rencontré Sev ou un de nos amis et qu'ils discutent. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, c'est sans doute Harry, il a dû oublier ses clefs et comme on a un système anti-transplannage. Je vais ouvrir, ce n'est pas mon Harry avec les bras chargés de paquets qui se trouve de l'autre côté de l'huis. C'est Severus, il pleure et me prend dans ses bras, je ne comprend pas. Il me dit qu'il faut que je sois fort et me serre encore plus dans ses bras, j'étouffe presque. En voyant cela il desserre son étreinte et me dit que Harry est mort, qu'il a était tué. Je ne comprend pas très bien. Il dit que MON Harry est mort, mais ce n'est pas possible, Harry ne peut pas mourir, il a survécu à ce putain de Voldemort. Il ne peut pas mourir. Je cris cela à Severus. Il me prends dans ses bras. Mon coeur vient de cesser de battre, sans Harry je ne suis rien. Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre. Severus me garde près de lui. Il sait ce que je veux faire et m'en empêche. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, sans toi mon amour ? Sans toi mon amour...

« Comment ? »

« Comment quoi Draco ? »

« Comment est-il mort, comment tu le sais ? »

« On était en train de parler et quelqu'un lui a lancé un Avada Kedavra. »

* * *

Hein, quoi, c'est ça la fin ? Euh oui c'est ça. Alors ? Combien de boites avez-vous utilisé ? Moi une dizaine. Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que vous aviez protégé vos claviers afin de me laisser une p'tite review.

Aller.

Gros Bisous.

Alicya.


End file.
